TO LOVE A FIRE DEMON
by HIEIS GIRL
Summary: HIEI O.C.!!! I WILL NOT TELLL YOU THE REST..YOU WILL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT. I REALLY HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HIEI YAIO FICS. AND AM GETTING MAD..THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH HIEI O.C.!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!! ~.^
1. distant love

Disclamer: I don`t own yu yu hakusho!! Sad!_! I`m just a hiei crazed fangirl. Hiei: I know now can we get on with the story? Hieis girl :oooh but dear I love to talk about you!!! Hiei: I KNOW now start the story!!! Hieis girl :ok!!  
  
  
  
The parings are.hiei/sakura (my oc) kurama/? Kubara/yukina ,and yuske/keiko.  
  
AM I STILL YOURS? Ch.1 distant love.  
  
(((sakura`s discription -yellow hair with the bottom tips dyed red , yellow dog ears, black tank top, black pants, black boots, a sword at her hip, she is an S class demoness , is faster than hiei and has a lot of attacks. She is half dog demoness and half fire demoness cause` of hiei`s fire demon blood runs in her blood stream.)))  
  
(((in demon world))) The lonely demoness sat on the rock at the edge of the water, staring up at the moon. You could see great sorrow in her crystal blue eyes. She was thinking deeply. She was thinking about her mate. A small tear rolled down her cheek. She ALWAYS thought about HIM. The spiky black hair with the white streaks that she would run her fingers through. The fiery red eyes that looked like freshly bled blood. His warm lean body that would hold her close. "Why`d you have to risk your life for mine?" she asked the glowing moon. She turned her head to face the water. She seen his reflection hugging her, but she knew it was only her mind playing tricks on her ... nasty tricks. It was just her longing , sorrow, and heart ache. "I need you."she whispered. Two more tears rolled down her face. She fell asleep dreaming about him. ****************************************in human world******************* There he sat in the highest tree in the park. He was thinking about HER. He always thought about HER. He was thinking about his mate. A deep sigh escaped his lips. His heart felt heavy with sadness. He wanted.no.needed her. Her soft yellow mane with blood red bottom tips. Her fluffy dog ears that he`d pet just to hear her purr. Her heart shredding crystal blue eyes. Her warm soft body that he would hold. "why`d you have to die?..I miss you so much." He thought. A small tear rolled down his face, he quickly got rid of it. Showing weakness was terrible, it could get you messed up pretty bad, or even get you killed. But for her it was totally excepted. He fell asleep in that tree, thinking about her as he often would. ********************************************************************** Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's ch.1 for ya ( XD. if you didn`t know it was hiei and sakura in the first chapter. I`ll try and update soon! Don`t be sad ( I`ll try soon. Please though.DON`T E-MAIL ME!!!!! .. ok sorry to sound rude but hey! So review k? up next ch.2 "REMBER" bye ! "runs off with Hiei in arms ("  
  
UP UP AND AWAY!!! HIEIS GIRL. 


	2. THE PAST IS NOW!

Hieis girl:weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee another chapter!!!(huggles hiei) Hiei : please, get off of me, it`s bad enough I`m out of charter in this "fan-fiction" thing ! Hieis girl: oh, lookie he said please!!! (huggles hiei even more) I luv u!!!! Ooooooohhh, me forgot to tells yous that he IS out of charter if you don`t like to see him a little sappy and lovey stop reading NOW!!!! But I like him this way and I`m the one writing so ya knows!!! ON TO THE FICCIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
AM I STILL YOURS? CH2.-REMBER- (this ch. Happens in the past)  
  
It was a good day...that was until the fight. A strong demon had come and attacked them. It was in a higher class than them (a/n their in higher classes now.. hiei is an a class and sakura is an s class) the demon attacked . there was a lot of blood shed that day. Hiei had been hurt bad and the demon was about to strike, he could do nothing. (this is the sappy part..) he yelled this just before he was struck, "Sakura run!!! Run far!!! (this is so sweet) remember I love you, and I`ll NEVER leave you!!" (this is important) he threw her a golden chain with a heart on it he also had one for him self. She grabbed the chain and obeyed him, for if she didn't she would be a disobedient mate and that would not be good. She was about half was through the forest when she heard a scream and a blast of lights. "H-H-H-He can't be dead....no it can't be..HIEI....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She cried uncontrollably .Then she felt a sharp pain in her back . she was bleeding..bad. She ran for about a mile, leaving blood every where she went then she passed out!!! (I could be mean and kill hiei, but I luv him so much I wouldn't, and if I killed him the story would end here so.) when hiei finally searched her out, he found a lot of blood. He figured the blood demons had gotten to HIS young mate and tried to kill her so they could have a blood bash (eeeeeeeeeeewwwww) . when he finally seen her his heart broke, she was dead. His heart broken, his new wounds hurting, and the lost made this day a living HELL. He would never love another, his heart would be cold and closed up forever, from this day on. He would dread this day forever. He pulled out his golden chain, if she was alive may they meet again, may they remember each other again , may they love each other again, may they make sweet passionate love to each other again, and may they NEVER take another thing as their mate again. For if some one were to touch her again he would personally kill them.slow.and painful. but she was loyal to him so he doubted she would. He would get stronger, so if she was alive then he could protect her. Hieis girl: And thus ends chapter 2!!! (huggles hiei) oh you were so sweet!!! You really are a softie aren't you!! Hey hiei, did you like the chapter? Hiei: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......(snore)  
  
Hieis girl: (stops huggling hiei) (slaps hiei hard) Hiei: (yawn) watz up? Hieis girl: you slept through my whole chapter!!!! (starts to cry) Hiei:uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh (huggles hieis girl) Hieis girl: (stops crying) (evil smile) (quickly turns around and kisses hiei...a long kiss. Hiei: (he is liking this )mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Hieis girl: (this is fun!!!) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Hiei & Hieis girl: (have to part for air) (now both have wicked smiles) Hieis girl: ok have to type fast (hiei pinches butt) faster!!!! Ok have 2 go will up date soon as possible . R&R . ok Hiei and I have 2 go ..some where.. Bye! Hiei: (is typing) if you leave now I`ll hook you up with Kurama!! Now leave!!!! Next up: chapter 3 !!!! Reunions IS THAT YOU?????? Hieis girl & Hiei 4 EVER!!!! 


	3. reuniouns

Hieis girl: sooooo many reviews! Thank u all! ( * this means thinking*stars. Hiei: yeah yeah so they like ur dumb storie so what? Hieis girl: shut up. Sakura (my oc.): thank u all! And yeah I am kawaii! ( Hieis girl: ok ok enough waiting chapter 3 is now! Ch 3.Is that you??!?!?!?  
  
The whole spirit gang was called to koenimas place. They had to get some yearly file thing done. It was boring they had these "files" done and were just sitting around when a blue ogre (SP?)) stepped in and whispered to koenima. Koenima just simply replied, "let her in." The doors opened and reveled a beautiful young woman with with dog ears atop of her head and crystal blue eyes. She also wore a golden necklace with a gold heart on it. (remember?) Hieis mind was racing..he was thinking *no.no it can't be her.I have to hear her name and voice.and her scent.* " wow! Pretty lady!" kuwabara said. Hiei wanted to slap the baka for that but help it back. " come on in sakura." Koenima said. She walked over to koenima and gave him a paper and sat down on a chair. There was a seat across from her, he had to get it before anyone else. He used his speed to get it also tripping kuwbara on his way there. ((lol)). She wanted to speak to him.but said nothing. Her face held worry, love, happiness, confusion, fear, and excitement. She would let her eyes trace his body. He would lock his eyes with hers and when they met, she looked away and blushed. Kurama spoke up," So your names Sakura..hmmmmm...it seems you have an eye for little fire demons...don't you think so Hiei ." "hn." Was Hieis reply. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to stare..it`s just.he looks like some one I loved a long time ago." She cluched her nacklace. She was thinking*but he looks so much like him it hurts...his name his scent .and his attuide..the one I love* Kurama spoke up again. " well where is he now?" "h-h-h-he's dead." She softly said. Her face held so much emotion in it. Hiei spoke " if you don`t mind my asking..(he pulled out a necklace like sakura`s and showed it to her) do you have one of these?" her face lit up *it`s him! My hiei..my demon* "y...yes I do." She answered. " let me see it." He said. She took off the necklace and gave it to him. He inspected it. *holy shit! It's her* End of chapter 3! U like??? Review! Thank u! Up next....ch.4...it`s really you. Email- HIEIS FOX GIRL@AOL.COM 


	4. ITS REALLY YOU!

Hello itz me again!! I have some points to make here.. #1 if u don't like my story save some time and DON'T flame it. #2 think what you want but sakura isn't a mary-sue #3 I have a spell checker #4 important THIS STORY WILL BE MOVING UP TO THE "R" RATINGS DURING CHAPTER 6 or 7 AND 8 FOR SUGESTIVE LANAGUE AND NAKEDNESS. UM...ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS DEACAITED TO MISS SWEETFURAMMIE TO SHOW THAT SOME RELATIONSHIPS COME OUT GOOD Thank you, Hieis girl will continue with her story now.. ~~~ chapter 4 its really you!!  
  
"Sakura I am not dead." He said as he handed her the necklace, she took it and put it back on. "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. * this cant be him!! It just cant be* he sighed and told her his tale of what happened and the others listened as well. "But Hiei I thought you were dead and if you weren't by now." she stopped her thought. " I just cant believe its you..." she looked at him. " just think of all the years we spent thinking the other was dead.all those countless years spent training." She finished. He got up from his chair and went to her and whispered in her ear.." lets talk later.I think you have work and we have explaining to do." She sighed." Guess so." " Well hiei you little player! You had us all clueless no one knew you had a capability of loving..and for that matter loving a girl!" yuske said to hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes and sakura blushed. "Well guys it looks like you have a new member to the gang! Koenima said out of no where. Sakura smiled. Koenima continued. " you'd all better be getting home we'll get you in case of a emergency see ya chow!" he disappeared. They humans and kurama left. Sakura sat still not knowing what to do until she felt a hand on her shoulder..hieis hand. "come on follow me we'll find a good place to sleep for the night." He softly spoke to her. They went this way and that she was by his side for the whole time. Then they just stopped. Looking around they saw a beautiful place covered with cherry blossoms from the trees and a hot spring. They sat down, keeping their distance from each other.not knowing what to do they stared at each other admiring the look they haven't seen for years. She wanted to make a move but was too afraid of what he might think of her. Same with him. Finally, after waiting 20 min. Sakura got up and sat next to hiei. " Do you still love me am I still yours? She asked the mind busting question. " I--- of course I still love you sakura..even if you really did die..I would still love you...forever." he finished with a nice color of scarlet starting to cover his cheeks. * of course he does.I shouldn't have been so stupid as to doubt his claim to me.the one we had made so long ago* He was still looking away from her. She put one of her hands on his face and turned his head so she could look into his blood-lust ruby red eyes. She ran he hands over his cheek.it was so cold...and she thought fire demons were sopposto be warm. She got up and sat on his lap. He gasped and she sighed. She went and kissed him that was sopposto be a short kiss but had turned into a passionate one in a short matter of seconds. When the kiss broke they were a little bit blushing but not much. Sakura spoke up," so are you warm now?" he just smiled and hugged her. If some one would of seen the two in that beautiful place, they would've seen a demon and a demoness two demon lovers, snuggled up against another the males arms protectively / possively around the females waist. Their expressions calm and happy. Peaceful.  
  
Ok end of chapter next one is really short. Ch 5- good mornings and new missions. Bye-bye Hieis girl 


	5. FINAL

HELLO I AM VERY SORRY TO SAY THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE CHAPTERS IN THIS FICTION. HIEIS GIRL 


End file.
